Mornings
by mortenavida
Summary: Early morning musings of a lover. Slash you have to look to see the actual pairing. Short. Written for a friend.


Title: Mornings

Author: j-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, just the plot of this ficlet.

Warning: Snape!love, shounen ai, you have to look for the pairing (if you didn't know who it is already)

Notes: This was written for Ali to cheer her up! I hope it worked, love!

Summary: Early morning musings of a lover.

Mornings 

It had taken my whole life in order to find the one person that I could truly see myself being with every morning, every day, and every night of my cursed life. My childhood dreams were taken from me before they could completely grow, so I had no true fantasy of who I wanted to love forever. Who could ever love someone that could kill them in the middle of a full moon? If I were a normal person, I would not want to love someone who had that capability; the fear would be too great in my body to allow myself to do that. I would not allow myself to go to bed every night in fear that they could very well kill me one night.

Already, my lover is stronger than I am. He may be afraid that I could kill him, but he does not let that get to him. He willingly lies by my side every night that we have been together. Four years, now, and we still act as though we had just gotten together. No longer are we old professors, but instead we are young students again. Or at least we act as if we were sixteen years old again. The only difference is that we do not hate each other as we did back in those years and we now live under the same roof. It is a change for both of us, but it was a change that both of us needed and found at the same time.

There aren't many mornings that I manager to wake up before my lover does, but since it is one of those mornings I decide to take advantage of that. Returning from relieving myself, I lean against the doorway and just observe how elegant my lover is. From his naked legs sticking out from under the bedcovers, to his disheveled hair strewn about the pillow as it tends to be in the morning; he is beautiful, a masterpiece created from his parents and his own strong will. I loved –and have loved– every inch of his skin straight down to his soul.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had walked over to the bed and sat on the side with my lover, watching him sleep still. We made love last night, thus the reason he was naked beneath the covers now. Not that it made any difference; we normally ended up in bed naked every night anyway. I had gotten comfortable with it after a while, so comfortable that I ended up sneaking into his rooms at the school just to be with him as night fell. Even if the moon were full, I would manage to find my way down to the dungeons of the castle and sleep with him.

I reached a hand out and traced my lover's legs, not really touching them as I moved through the morning sunlight. First over his feet, curled close together and crossed; then his legs, pressed together comfortably since he was alone in the bed. Next I crossed over his waist, turned just slightly in at the top so he lay into the bed; then to his arms, entangled in each other as he half hugged the pillow beneath him. I let my hand drop lightly onto his shoulders, tracing my thumb over one spot. He stayed sleeping as if he already knew that it was only me, and that I meant no harm. Anyone else would have been hexed by now, but I no longer had that worry.

As softly as I could, I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his temple. I did not want to wake him, so that small kiss would have to do for now. It would have to tell him the love I felt along with the joy that he brings to me everyday. No matter how little I say it or how little he says it, I know that we both love each other and that nothing will come between us. "You," I murmur softly, "are the love of my life, Severus Snape, and I am so happy that I found you. I should not have let you go all those years when we were students; I have missed out on you far too much already."

Without another word, I turned and get out of the bed. Whenever I wake up before my lover does, I like to make him breakfast in bed. It had become a tradition and I intend to keep it up, no matter what. Grabbing a robe, I quickly put it on before moving out the bedroom door to cook our breakfast. Eggs, sausage, and pumpkin juice with a bit of added morning kick.


End file.
